The invention relates to fastener installation apparatus. More particularly it relates to such apparatus which includes an aperture into which part of a fastener to be installed thereby is inserted.
Whereas in the past such fastener installation apparatus (e.g. for installing breakstem rivets) has normally been hand-held by an operator who actuated it and inserted new fasteners one at a time into the apparatus, there is now a requirement for such apparatus to operate cyclically and without direct supervision by an operator, so as to instal a plurality of fasteners successively and automatically. Such apparatus is usually arranged to feed new fasteners succesively to the fastener installation head, and to remove broken-off portions of fasteners therefrom. In order to enable the apparatus to work automatically without jamming, because of e.g. the misfeed of a new fastener to the installation head, or a broken-off portion not being completely and properly removed therefrom, it is necessary that the correct operation of various parts of the apparatus is monitored and checked automatically.